


【尚何】诗歌真美

by zhu_z



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu_z/pseuds/zhu_z
Summary: 1k字🚲感谢观看
Relationships: 尚何
Kudos: 10





	【尚何】诗歌真美

/

**诗歌真美。**

初夏有风，串起来葱绿，捏着线头，把它当以前小卖部几元一个的溜溜球，闹出曲调，沙沙，沙沙。配合何九华的嗓音，人声里裹着青草地嫩泥土的芳香，风声里夹着抑扬顿挫缠绵悱恻的柔情。

演员快走完了，何九华去宾馆，门关上一半，还有一半挤了个人，瘦高的，像一杆青竹，中传那么多人，他看这个小师弟最顺眼。

他没在意，径直走进房间里，捏起塑料瓶，掌骨的棱角倒映在手背。抬起头喝水，喉结是游在尚九熙心上的鱼。

水渍沾在唇瓣，嫩粉色反着光，像树上清甜的樱桃。樱桃不就得吃吗，尚九熙理直气壮凑上去尝，舌尖掠夺氧气，牙齿轻轻啃咬嫩肉。

**「玫瑰冲破荆棘，鲜血染红了白衣」**

何九华跌跌撞撞倒在床上，年轻人总是这样，恶狼扑食，急不可耐。尚九熙舔舐侧颈，皮肤细腻得像奶油。他在奶油上装点好草莓，抬起头欣赏自己的艺术品。

何九华从红瓣间漏出轻哼，一双手骨节分明，不自觉攀上身上人的后背。胸前的红晕受到空气的刺激，挺立在两具身体寂寞的缝隙里。尚九熙伸出舌头去舔，绕着红豆打转，好像是在为它悲悯。何九华咬着下嘴唇，两边的温度差异太大，他忍着软哼，从齿缝里哀求：「你......嗯......另外一边......」

尚九熙极听话，一只手覆上右边发凉的乳 头，另一只从肩胛骨滑去脊柱沟，指尖生了粗糙的老茧，反复摩挲着嫩皮，勾起每一个细胞的性 欲。

**「青松耸立山顶，坚石挤裂了根茎」**

腰部的手玩够了，沿股沟走进缝隙，神秘幽闭的洞穴，温热泛出湿气。他小心翼翼探进去，像一个虔诚的拜访者，换来洞穴主人的一声轻吟。

「难受吗？」「还......哈......还行......」

等到嫩肉适应了陌生的访客，争先恐后贴上去迎接，他又送进第二根手指，在湿漉漉的软巢里搅动，引得人在后背抓，攥起布料不放，毛茸茸的脑袋窝在尚九熙颈窝，热气一下一下拍去他锁骨。

「唔......」

后 穴被撑开，冷空气趋之若鹫，去爱抚欲求不满的嫩肉。何九华被玩开了，剧烈的欲望冲撞着不堪一击的身体，将他撞进情爱的深渊。

「你......嗯啊......倒是进来啊......」

「什么？」尚九熙抬起头，歪着脑袋问他，抛却眼睛里喷薄的情欲，像个无辜的小白兔。

放屁。

就是一大尾巴狼。

「就是.......那个......」何九华迫于羞耻心，支支吾吾说不出口，脸上直从两颊红到耳根，抬脚踢尚九熙，眯起来的眼睛强撑着瞪他一眼。

只可惜盛了太多春水，眼角粉饰桃红，没有半点杀伤力，倒勾了万般柔情。

「好。」尚九熙真不闹了，手指猛地抽出来，激得何九华倒吸凉气。皮带金属头的碰撞声在房间里回响，空灵荡漾。

何九华偷偷瞟了一眼，巨物红得色情，让他突然有些反悔。

反悔？反悔有什么用，他捏着床单，来不及反抗，龟头对准小穴，打他一个措手不及。何九华没有防备，仰着头呻吟，脖颈勾出完美的弧度，沙哑的嗓音加了情欲的调剂，柔软里带着雾气，尾音翘上鼻尖，在空气里缠绵打旋。

**「繁星撕开幕银，黑夜吞噬了瑰丽」**

性器不讲究章法，次次退到洞口，再发狠顶到秘密森林。如果情爱是大海，何九华便是一叶扁舟，随海浪波涛而起伏，唇间流出娇软的低吟，是尚九熙奏出最曼妙的乐曲。

器物挺立于空气里颤颤巍巍，时不时擦过身上人的小腹。体内的巨龙蹭上哪块细肉，酥麻感流过全身，下颚张合间，呻吟也提高八度。尚九熙仿佛发现宝藏，浅笑一声，扶着何九华的腰，停下动作。何九华感到身下的停顿，微张着眼睛，透着情欲的纱帘看他。刚要问出口，身上人又开始大力顶胯，肉棒次次碾过敏感点，一方细肉快要被操烂。一泼接一波的快感拍断理智的弦，何九华宛如溺水的鱼，享受又窒息。

一只手偷偷探去身下的性器，被尚九熙强先一步握住，大拇指堵住铃口，嘴唇贴上耳垂，含着吮吸，鼻息打在耳廓，声音包裹沙哑：

「哥，等我。」

体内的动作又快上几倍，双重的快感惹得何九华大脑空白一片。甜腻的喘息在空气里发酵，何九华只能圈住那人的脖子，这是他在海上唯一的救命稻草。

肉刃好像又胀大了一些，在化为一摊春水的身体里冲锋。肉体相撞的啪啪声在耳边回响，诉说着气氛的燎人。

粗糙的手突然放开通红的性物，肉柱抽离身体，滚烫白浊的精液从两具身体里射出，在何九华没有熬肉的腹间绽放。

**「世人谓之痛苦，我却谓之深情」**

尚九熙垂眸，刚刚经历承欢的身体泛着粉红。他低下头，凑进身下人的耳边。

「师哥真美。」

何九华喘着气，大脑尚是停滞。他吃力地抬起手，摸摸尚九熙的脸颊，眼皮沉沉的，半梦半醒之间轻轻一笑，点点头。

**「是啊。」**

**「诗歌真美。」**


End file.
